Justin Russo, Planeswalker
by Ghostalker
Summary: Justin sets out to get Juliet back from the mummy, but gets sucked into an adventure he could never have imagined. Re-posted from crossovers b/c of no reviews. Initial JxJ, may be Jalex later. Takes place after "Lazerama." WOWPxMTGxMH, R&R, plz.
1. Introduction

Hello to all!

This is kind of a new thing for me. For one, I am posting a crossover. For another, I am posting a crossover in three categories, none of which I have any writing experience in (though plenty of real-world experience). Particularly in the area of Magic: The Gathering, I am still learning all the backstory to that, so for those of you who are quite versed in the background, please keep this in mind when lambasting me for destroying continuity. That's why I'm a fanfiction writer instead of a canon writer (in addition to the fact that I'm not good enough to be a canon writer, for anything, really). But please, do let me know so I can fix it.

With that, the disclaimers! I do not own any of the franchises that this crossover encompasses, nor do I own any characters that look familiar to you. If I create an OC that I _do_ own, I will be sure to let you know; otherwise, you can assume that nothing in this story is mine.

* * *

Justin Russo was at a loss.

Just two days ago he had lost the love of his life, Juliet. He was sure of it. Both of the fact that he loved her and that he had lost her. You see, his "job" as a monster hunter had taken a nasty turn when the head of the department informed him that there was a powerful mummy who had been discovered in the New York area. As he was pretty much the only monster hunter left, they had assigned him to capture the mummy.

Juliet had gone with him, which turned out to be a huge mistake. In fact, it was because she had tagged along that he had been forced to make the terrible choice.

Being the sometimes oblivious guy that he was, Justin had walked right into a diorama of an archaeological dig. When Juliet had followed, the window, which later turned out to be plastic, shut behind them.

With plastic being the natural enemy of magic, Justin had been absolutely unable to break them out. Juliet's attempts to "batter" the window open had also failed. _No pun intended_.

It seemed as if it wouldn't really be a problem. They'd just wait inside the diorama until the morning when someone would let them out. That is, until they discovered the skylight. _Oh yeah, vampires kinda turn to ash when exposed to sunlight_.

So they figured the only way to get her safely out of there was to let the mummy take her as his eternal slave and bring her with him when he left. While she would be forever enslaved by the mummy, it was better than being turned into a smoking pile of ash.

So the mummy had… _pulled_… Juliet out of the plastic window of the diorama. She'd turned around and given Justin a nose-nuzzling through the window before turning back to the mummy. Justin had attempted to tell her to just run, to not look the mummy in the eyes because she was already out, and she could escape out the door.

But the window had been soundproof, and she had not heard his desperate pleas. Nor had she thought of it herself, apparently, since she turned back around and allowed the mummy to mind-control her.

Justin had watched her leave, each step tearing a bigger hole in his heart. He had told her he loved her, they had kissed… he knew she was the one for him.

And now she was gone.

Alex had arrived just two minutes too late. She'd released him, tried to comfort him. In all fairness to her, he had to admit that she'd done really well. For Alex, anyway.

Justin had made a promise to Juliet, that he would track down the mummy and get her back. And he intended to do just that.

Which was why his nose was buried in a book at this very moment.

As strange as it sounded, the best way to hunt a mummy was not to go immediately after it. He had to learn _everything_ about it, to make sure that the next time they met, he would not be defeated. That he would be able to claim Juliet back.

So Justin was doing what he did best. He was _learning_. And as frantic as he was to get Juliet back, he found the research oddly relaxing. It was something familiar. Something he knew he could do well.

And right in the middle of the sentence he was reading, he was hit by a wave of emotion. Not the kind of emotion that makes you sob. No, this emotion was something Justin had felt but an inkling of before, a hatred he could not describe, accompanied by a strong desire for revenge.

Forget _hunting_ that mummy. Forget bringing it in. When he found it, he was going to _annihilate_ it for taking his Juliet away from him.

He slammed the book closed, convinced now that he no longer needed any research. He'd survived on his wits so far, and by god, he was going to do this by himself.

He grabbed his wand, and hurriedly stuffed a backpack full of things he thought he might need, including the book of forbidden spells his father had let him borrow.

After packing everything he had listed in his emergency adventure kit (Justin was _always_ prepared for _everything_), he slung the pack over his shoulder and proceeded down the stairs.

"Mom! Dad! Alex! Max!" he called as he arrived in the loft. They all looked up from what they were doing; Jerry had been making himself a sandwich (it _was_ what he did best, after all), Theresa was cooking dinner, Alex was watching the television, and, well, he wasn't quite sure what Max was doing. Whatever it was, it was most certainly unsanitary.

"I'm leaving." Justin announced quietly.

"Oh honey! Why?" Theresa approached him and hugged him tight with tears in her eyes.

"I'm getting Juliet back," he replied. Jerry made his way toward his wife and oldest son and threw a fatherly arm around Justin's shoulders.

"Listen, Justin…" Jerry began, but Justin cut him off.

"Look, Dad, I'm going to do this. I'm ready now. I can do this." He turned to his mother. "Besides, I love her. I can't just leave her in the possession of that… _thing._" His last word rang with hate.

"Ok." Jerry stood there, his mouth in a firm line, but he was nodding slightly. "I understand, Justin. Whatever you do, I know you'll do it well. Bring her back, son."

His mother pulled him to her again. "Just promise me you'll come back," she sobbed.

"I will, Mom. I promise." Justin gave her a small smile, then looked up to see Max approaching, with his hand held out.

"Good luck, man." He stuck his hand out for a handshake. Not knowing where Max's hand had been, Justin opted instead to pull Max into a brief, brotherly hug.

He turned to Alex. "Well? No snarky comment? Nothing?"

Alex tossed a glance back over her shoulder. "Don't get yourself killed." She immediately turned back toward the TV.

"Thanks for that," Justin shot back sarcastically. He turned to go, looking one last time back at the family he didn't know when he'd see again.

And with that, he opened the door, and walked out into the waiting world.

* * *

Aaaand that's the end! Short, yes, I know, but it's an introduction until I get my thoughts a little more organized. My school seems to oscillate between blocking this site and not blocking it, so I need to publish when it's not blocked before it is blocked once more!

Review, please! Especially since this is a new domain of writing for me, I need to know if I'm doing something horribly, horribly wrong (which isn't out of the question). So feel free to point out whatever mistakes I may have made; I will welcome them as long as they are constructive. If they aren't, well, that doesn't really bother me any.

Hopefully you liked it, and even more hopefully, you'll read the next chapter! So until then, this is…

::Ghostalker::


	2. Chapter 1

Once again, this is Ghostalker, with the next chapter of Justin Russo, Planeswalker. I have a sneaking suspicion this is going to be one of the last chapters for a while, since I plan on somewhat interrupting the story in order to write a tie-in, then continuing on after that. Or perhaps I'll just write the tie-in later; one never knows!

On to the disclaimers! As you most probably know, I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, or else I, like many others, would never have cast David and Selena as brother and sister. It's just too weird. Also, I do not own Magic: The Gathering or Monster Hunter, though I thoroughly enjoy both of them. What I _do_ own is the OC that will be in this particular chapter, so hopefully you like him.

And thus, without further ado, here is the next chapter!

Justin hated flying.

Well, he hated flying in an airplane. Justin was the kind of guy who liked everything under control. He liked to be in charge of everything he could, because, as a perfectionist, he abided by the words "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." When someone else was flying the plane, it made him nervous.

Flying on the carpet was not an issue. He was in control then, in charge of his own destiny. He could fly wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, however he wanted. _That_ was freedom.

He was on a flight from New York to Egypt, because, honestly, where else would a runaway mummy go, but back to Egypt? To this end, Justin had purchased an English-Arabic dictionary in case he encountered people who didn't speak English (a high possibility), and was currently reading a spellbook along with some of his notes. He wanted everything committed to memory, so that in the inevitable event of conflict between Justin and the mummy, he would be absolutely ready. He'd spent the first five hours posing endless scenarios in his head, scenarios that encompassed what he believed to be every possibility in the duel. He'd repeated the spells he'd need over and over again, to the point that they were by now reflex.

He'd gotten some funny stares when he'd whipped out his wand to practice wand movements, but he'd explained it away as a prop for a Dungeons and Gargoyles convention he was going to. His seat neighbors had bought the explanation. Justin was proud of himself for coming up with such a convincing lie so quickly and smoothly. _I guess being around Alex wasn't all bad_, he mused.

He spent the next three hours sleeping, then the final two hours reading his English-Arabic dictionary. He still had some trouble with pronunciation (Arabic wasn't very much like Spanish in terms of pronunciation), but he at least knew how to ask where the bathroom was. _A very important skill_.

When he finally landed, after enduring the necessary evils of waiting on luggage, he took all his things out to the curbside, and flagged down a taxi. After struggling to tell the driver where to go in Arabic, he simply whipped out a map, and pointed. This, at least, the driver understood, and so they took off for the bus station which would take Justin to the pyramids of Giza. He figured he'd start there first.

After about another hour, Justin finally arrived at the Great Pyramids. After losing his tour group successfully, Justin ducked behind a corner and whispered a spell, one that (he hoped) would put him right in the middle of the Great Pyramid.

It did work. What Justin had forgotten was that, since there were no tour groups allowed _in_ the Great Pyramid, the lighting was rather lacking. This he fixed with a simple hovering light spell, one he'd learned on the way over.

After wandering through the many passages for some time, he began to get the feeling that he was being followed. Every time he got this feeling and turned around, however, he saw nothing. He shrugged it off, chalking it up to his fear of enclosed spaces, and continued on.

Eventually, he happened across a pathway that led down. He followed it, thinking he heard voices. After a short time, he saw light ahead, and extinguished his own light spell. He followed the light to its source, and found a torch-lit room.

Justin crept up silently to the doorway, where he peeked around the corner. Lo and behold, he saw the mummy from the museum, surrounded by his child minions and Juliet. Juliet was dressed in what appeared to be a ceremonial gown, and there were not one, but _two _sarcophagi in the room, side by side.

The children were chanting in an unknown language, one Justin assumed to be ancient Egyptian. As he watched, horrified, Juliet began to climb into the stone sarcophagus, as the mummy levitated a giant stone lid over it.

At this, Justin could not sit back any longer. He burst into the room, shouting "Let her go!" and aiming a fire spell at the unsuspecting mummy.

As the mummy turned to face Justin, he rolled to his left, avoiding eye contact, and aimed another fireball at the bandaged menace. The first fireball he'd cast hit, but the second dissipated as the mummy dropped the sarcophagus lid off to the side and focused his attention on Justin's attacks.

"_So…_ _the boy from the museum…"_ Justin started a bit from his place behind the empty sarcophagus. _"Yes, that's right, I saw you. I knew you were there. I just didn't believe you held any worth as a minion." _Ouch.

"Yeah, well, you made huge mistake, mummy," Justin shot back. "I'd have been perfectly willing to let you go, but you screwed up and took my Juliet with you. _Nobody_ gets between me and her. Not our parents, not the monster hunter guild, and certainly not _you_."

"_How touching. But you do realize that she is forever under my control, don't you? All I have to do is send her after you, and we'll see how long a wizard can last against a vampire."_ The ancient Egyptian laughed. _"Wouldn't that be poetic? A man comes to rescue his lover, only to be killed by her. Rather fitting, I think."_ He gestured at Juliet's sarcophagus, and she stirred from her mesmerized state.

"_Finish the boy,"_ the mummy ordered, and Juliet began to rise from her resting place.

"I'm sorry, Juliet," Justin whispered, and he aimed his wand at the sarcophagus lid that lay forgotten against the wall. It levitated, floating high into the air, and he maneuvered it into place before dropping it.

_Crack!_ The lid came down hard on Juliet's head, knocking her unconscious and trapping her inside the stone box. He'd get her out later; right now he needed to take this mummy on one-on-one.

He had to roll to the side again as the mummy's blow crashed into the floor where he'd been kneeling a moment before. Being very careful not to maintain eye contact, he began to shoot battle spell after battle spell at the mummy, but nothing he did seemed to work. The mummy's protective aura was too strong for his spells to penetrate. _If I'd only been a full wizard, this guy would have been a cinch!_ Justin thought bitterly.

After circling the room a few times, dodging and rolling to avoid being caught, Justin felt his back press against something that was _not_ a stone wall. He looked behind him, only to find one of the mummy's child minions grabbing onto his legs.

The others came the next moment, grabbing onto him, knocking him over, and immobilizing him. Even as he struggled, Justin knew this was the end, that he had failed. His fears were confirmed a moment later, as the mummy's head came into view.

"_I'd have liked to pit you against your vampire girlfriend, but you leave me only one choice. Would you like to be my eternal slave, or should I just kill you now?"_

"I'll never serve you," Justin spat. "I'd rather die than be a slave to a filthy dust rag."

"_Eternal slavery it is, then,"_ the mummy cackled, and his eyes began to glow red.

"_Papyrium incarcerus!"_

A new voice rang throughout the burial chamber, and Justin saw the mummy disappear in a flash of light. As the now-bewildered children let go of Justin, their master no longer there to influence them, Justin sat up, and looked around to see where this strange voice had come from.

A man Justin had never seen before stood in the entrance to the burial chamber. He wore a black robe, one with a hood, and Justin could not see anything above his mouth, as it was shrouded in shadow. In one hand, the man held a small, rectangular piece of what looked to be paper, and his other hand held a glowing ball. As Justin looked on, astonished, the glowing ball of light entered the paper, causing it to glow white, then fade into what looked like a baseball card. Only instead of a famous player, the likeness of the mummy was the main picture.

Justin stood and dusted himself off. He waved his wand toward the sarcophagus lid where Juliet lay imprisoned, and the lid began to lift off. As Juliet began to stand up, looking rather dazed from her small concussion, Justin turned back to the man.

"Hey, thanks for saving my life, man. I'd have been a goner if it weren't for you." He stuck out his hand, but in reply, the other man gestured and blasted Justin off his feet.

"Hey!" Justin struggled to return to his feet, only to see the man turn his attention to Juliet. "Wait, what are you…"

He never got the chance to finish, as the stranger whipped out a new blank piece of paper and shout the spell again, _"Papyrium Incarcerus!"_

Now Justin looked on in horror and disbelief as the flash of white encompassed Juliet, and made her vanish. The stranger once again held the glowing white ball in his hand, and forced the sphere of light into the card. Now Justin saw Juliet inside the card, and his thoughts were lost in a blinding rage.

"NOOO!" He whipped out his wand and started to utter the words to curse the man into oblivion, but his opponent was faster. With one hand, he slid the card into a holding belt, exchanging it for another, and with the other, gathered magical energy in his hand.

Justin finished uttering the words, and stream of angry red light burst forth from his wand and flashed toward his foe. In the same moment, the man released the built-up magic from his one hand into the card in his other.

Justin watched as a tall, flaming, skeletal being burst forth from the card and took Justin's spell without flinching. The monster that the other had brought forth from his card carried two giant axes which were also aflame. Justin's heart began to beat faster and he broke out into a cold sweat as he faced down the monstrosity.

The man clad in black spoke the first words besides the spells Justin had heard him utter. "Fool. You didn't think you could actually beat me, did you? You couldn't even rescue your vampire from the mummy, who I overpowered and imprisoned in a single spell. Listen closely. You messed with the wrong guy."

The infernal skeleton slashed an axe in Justin's direction, and he narrowly avoided being cloven in two. He tripped over a stone in the floor and fell on his butt, scrambling backwards in an attempt to escape his impending doom.

Justin's foe smirked. "I gotta hand it to you, kid, you've got the spark. You've got the will, you've got the smarts; you just lack the knowledge. It's a pity, really to have to kill you like this." The smoldering butcher raised his axe high above his head, and Justin knew his time had come.

Just as the axe came crashing down, Justin's mind was filled with all kinds of thoughts. _I'm sorry, Mom, I won't be coming back. I'm sorry Juliet; I couldn't rescue you. Sorry, Alex, for always being on your case._ But at the same time as these thoughts filled his head, a fiery heat was filling his chest.

And just as the axe was about to end Justin's life, he himself flashed a blinding white and faded into nothingness. The axe struck the floor where his neck had been but an instant before.

The black-clad man smirked again. "Come face me when you're ready, kid."

And with that, he returned the fiery creature to the card in his hand, and then flashed white and faded too.

So there it is, the next chapter of Justin Russo, Planeswalker. For those of you who know about Planeswalkers and sparks and all that, you've probably figured out what happened. Now I haven't read enough to know if this is what happens when such a spark ignites, but I did my best to imagine it, and this is what I came up with. If that's not how it works, and you feel so inclined, please feel free to tell me how it does work so that in the future I can correct it.

As I said, the OC in this chapter is my creation. If he bears resemblance to a character from an already established franchise, I apologize, that was completely accidental.

Please read and review. I do like reviews. Feel free to tell me what I'm doing wrong, what I'm doing right, what I'm doing right but could be doing better, anything. I'm writing in part to enjoy myself, and in part to improve, so criticism is welcomed.

Stay tuned for next chapter, which probably won't be up for a month or so.

Until then, this is…

::Ghostalker::


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, it's Ghostalker, back with another chapter of Justin Russo, Planeswalker. I'd love to say thank you to all my reviewers, but at the moment there haven't been any. Oh well. If you do read this, a review would be much appreciated. Thanks.

Disclaimers: I don't own WOWP, MTG, or Monster Hunter. I do own the plot and the OCs. Yay.

Justin awoke shivering.

He couldn't figure out why it was so cold. First of all, he was supposed to be dead. _Heaven's not supposed to be cold, and neither is hell. Where am I that I'm freezing so?_ He pulled his head out of the small snow drift he had landed in, and took a look around.

It was night time, or at the very least, it was dark. In the distance, he saw a spire jutting up from the otherwise featureless winter desert he found himself in. Seeing no other options, he began to trudge in the direction of the spire.

He was ill-equipped for winter, having journeyed to Egypt in the summer where it was hot. His shorts and T-shirt weren't going to keep him warm for very long, and he knew it, so he began to jog through the snow both to keep himself warmer and to reach the distant tower more quickly.

After what seemed like half a day jogging, but was closer to a half hour, he found himself at the base of the tower, which seemed to be several hundred feet in radius and extended at least a thousand feet into the air. What it could have been constructed of that it would be that tall and still free-standing, Justin didn't know, but the important question was whether there was anyone inside, and if so, how he was going to get in.

After another five minutes of walking the perimeter of the tower in search of an entrance, he found one. He began to pound on the wooden door, only to have it open suddenly after his second knock. As he stumbled inside, the door shut behind him, and he came face to face with the man who had let him in.

The man's white hair told Justin that this particular man was quite old, as did the old man's stooped posture. The old man turned, and without a word, headed back up the spiral staircase behind him to the upper reaches of the tower.

"Wait!" Justin started after the man. "Where am I?"

The man turned and peered at him curiously. "You know where you are! You planeswalked here, didn't you?"

"I what?"

"Planeswalked. I felt the magic bring you here. Are you telling me you didn't know you planeswalked?"

Justin shrugged. "Seeing as I don't even know what planeswalking is, I'd have to say yes, I didn't know I did it. Now, could you please tell me where I am?"

"You're on Geeratia. One of the snowy planes." The man turned back up the staircase. "Follow me, young man."

"My name is Justin." He followed the other man up the stairs. "May I ask your name?"

"My name is Sentir. I am the keeper of this tower, the library of Geeratia."

Justin continued to follow the man up several flights of stairs. "A library, you say?"

"Yes, young one, a library. Here is stored the vast arsenal of knowledge I and the other librarians before me have accumulated in our collective lifetimes. You see, I too was once a planeswalker," the old man replied. He left the staircase for a floor about halfway up the tower, and Justin followed him onto a floor with towering bookcases filled with scrolls and books.

"Oh my…" Justin stared up at the monumental collection of knowledge. Thousands upon thousands of books filled his vision, and that only included the level he could see. The tower reached up as far as he could see. He couldn't begin to wrap his mind around the sheer amount of information the library must contain. "Is this the biggest library there is?"

Sentir laughed. "No, my dear boy! This is simply the local library for Geeratia. The largest library that I know of exists in Ravnica. And even it doesn't hold everything. There are volumes that are exclusive to each local library."

Justin nearly staggered back in sheer amazement. "Wow… what do you do with all this knowledge?"

Sentir cast a glance back over his shoulder while pulling a scroll down from one of the lower shelves. "Well, Justin, one of the things I do with the library here is teach planeswalkers the magic they wish to learn. I have extensive archives in every field of magic, in every color, and even knowledge of artificing. I will admit that the majority of the library is dedicated to artifacts and blue magic."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Justin shook his head in confusion. "Blue magic? Colors? What are you talking about?"

Sentir handed Justin the scroll he'd pulled from the shelf. "You don't know about the colors of magic? How did you ever become a planeswalker?"

"I'll be honest; I don't know. I don't know how I got here. I was a wizard back home, but we never learned about any… _colors_… of magic."

"Well then, my boy, you've come to the right man! I can teach you everything you need to know about the colors of magic, what they do, where they come from, and most importantly, which color you might have an affinity for." Sentir continued. "There are five colors of magic: blue, white, black, red, and green. Each color is allied with the two colors next to it, for example white is allied with both blue and green. Also, each color is opposed to the two colors opposite it, for instance, white is opposed to red and black." The old man whipped out a piece of parchment and drew a pentagon with the colors arranged on the points and demonstrated his point to Justin. "Each of the five colors is associated with a basic land type. The kind of land is associated with that color because it generates _mana_ of that color."

"Hold up!" Justin shook his head in confusion. "What is _mana_? I've never heard of it before."

The librarian peered at Justin curiously. "How on earth did you cast spells without knowing about mana?"

"On Earth, wizards can do magic because magic power is passed down to the children from the parents. Only one of the children gets to keep the entirety of the power into adulthood, and that is decided by a competition between the siblings." Justin shrugged. "The _how_ isn't very well explained."

Sentir shook his head sadly. "You have so _very_ much to learn…" He continued, "Mana is the essence of magic. Every spell has one or more types of mana required to cast it. Most spells are flexible, and can take a few types of mana in addition to their primary type. Such spells require colorless mana, which can be filled by any color of mana. Planeswalkers have to generate contracts with the different types of land to receive mana from it. As I was saying before, each color has a basic land type associated with it. Black mana is generated by swamps, blue mana by islands, green mana by forests, red mana by mountains, and white mana by plains." He paused. "Did you get all that?"

Justin nodded. "I think so. Are there any spells that don't require any specific types of mana?"

"Yes, I was just getting to that." Sentir nodded thoughtfully. "There are indeed some spells that don't require any specific color of mana, and can be cast with any color available. These are colorless spells, and for the most part, only artifacts occupy this characterization. Almost all artifacts are colorless and therefore can be useful to any wizard. I am going to teach you blue magic and artifact magic, specifically because blue magic is very well suited to augmenting artificing."

"Why is that?" Justin queried.

"Be patient, young one, and all will be explained," Sentir replied. "In addition to being generated by different types of land, the five colors of magic are different in other ways, most importantly, their strengths, weaknesses, and focuses. Blue magic is the magic of the mind, of trickery, of deception, of water, wind, and of invention. That is why it is particularly well-suited for making artifacts. In fact, there are many blue spells that deal specifically with artifacts. Black magic is the magic of death, decay, power, ambition, and greed, though not necessarily evil. Red magic is the magic of emotion, of chaos, of fire, lightning, and the non-living elements of earth. Red magic is the magic of destruction and damage. Green magic, on the other hand, is the magic of nature, of growth, of evolution and adaptation, and of the living elements of earth. Finally, white magic is the magic of protection, of justice, of law, of purity, and of light."

Justin shook his head. "That's a lot to be hit with all at once."

Sentir nodded. "Yes, it is, but all planeswalkers must learn this. It is your destiny to walk the multiverse, and to do so, you must learn all you can. And now, I am going to test you for your color affinity."

He waved his hand over a piece of parchment he produced from a pocket, and after a quick glow of blue light, he handed the piece to Justin. "Here, concentrate your magic on this parchment."

Justin pulled out his wand and thought hard, concentrating on the piece of paper. After nothing happened, he tapped the parchment with the wand, and a faint blue-white glow emanated from the parchment, then faded.

"Interesting…" Sentir stated. "You have a strong affinity for blue, with a slightly lesser affinity for white. I can tell that you are a smart, driven individual with a strict adherence to rules and laws."

Justin gaped. "That's amazing! How did you know?"

The old man shrugged. "Not difficult really. One's color affinities are dictated by one's nature. Since blue is the color of mental ability, and white is the color of lawfulness, I can then infer that you are smart and rule-abiding. You're also protective."

Justin muttered, "Unbelievable…"

Sentir smiled. "It is good that you have an affinity for blue magic, as this is my specialty. And the first thing I'm going to do is teach you to is to concentrate your blue mana. Fortunately for us, this tower generates blue mana all on its own, so you can cast blue spells without needing to form contracts with islands."

"That's a relief…" Justin muttered.

And with that, they began. After several hours, Justin had to take a break, and the two ate some food that Justin had never had before, but seemed to be a variant on bread and cheese. With some more practice, Justin was finally able to generate some blue mana and concentrate it in his hand. This, however, took many more hours and left Justin totally drained.

As he collapsed onto the floor, Sentir nodded in approval. "Remarkable progress for one so inexperienced. Most take several days to show coherent mana concentration. Now get some rest; you'll need it for tomorrow."

Justin yawned as he dragged himself up off the floor. "Okay… I'll just go… wander off to bed…"

He found the rough cot Sentir had made up for him, and then collapsed into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello to all!

Sorry for the late update, but things are hectic around here and I can't always make time for writing like I would like to.

So here's another chapter. Not much plot, but lots of explanation, which will help to set up how Justin "catches up" to his opponents.

With that, disclaimers: I don't own Magic the Gathering, nor do I own Wizards of Waverly Place. I do own the plot, and Sentir is an original character.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Justin awoke to the sound of Sentir banging a spoon against an iron pot.

"What the…" Justin cringed and tried to cover his ears as the old man moved the source of the noise closer to his ear.

"Wake up, Justin! Today is a new day! Today, I teach you how to cast a spell!" Sentir shouted as he hobbled from the room. "Hurry, dress! We have much to do and very little time in which to do it!"

"Bleeeghh." Justin groaned, then sat up. He saw the clothes that Sentir had placed on the one chair in the room, clothes that were, strangely, an exact copy of the outfit he still wore. He shrugged and changed, then left his small room and stood in the massive spiral staircase and called out for the old man.

Sentir seemed to materialize right next to him, startling Justin and making him shout in surprise. "Calm down boy! I'm right here. And now, today, I'm going to teach you the spell that will make your training a thousand times more effective!"

"Wait…" Justin yawned, then rubbed his eyes. "A thousand times more effective?"

"Yes!" Sentir's excitement was evident on his wrinkled face as he turned and rushed up the stairs to another level. Justin followed, still wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"We have so much to do, and so little… time in which to do it! You must hurry, Justin!" The old man continued to another level of the library, leaving the staircase to seek out a scroll on a shelf only he knew of. Justin followed right behind.

When Justin arrived at the scene, the sage had already retrieved the scroll and opened it on a small desk. He peered over the old man's shoulder at the confusing writing. "What is it?"

"This, my dear boy, is a time-bending spell. It will allow you to rewind any amount of time, up to a full day! Of course, the longer you want to rewind, the more mana it will require, but…"

"Wait! Rewind time? Like _McReary Timereary_?" Justin quizzed.

"What? What is that?" Sentir looked just as confused as Justin.

"Um… on Earth, wizards can reverse a one-minute segment of time and perform a 'do-over'. By saying _McReary Timereary_." Justin realized the explanation must have sounded very strange to someone who had never experienced it.

"This spell is different, Justin. If I understand you correctly, the do-over spell allows you to _alter_ time. This spell allows you to perform a segment of time over and over again, without changing anything. Every time you go back, you will see the previous versions of yourself doing everything you were doing during that iteration of the day. So it is conceivable that you may find hundreds of versions of yourself in a single day until you decide to move on to the next day."

"Move on? You mean…?" Justin trailed off, unsure of how to phrase his next question. Fortunately, Sentir seemed to read his mind.

"You will experience the same segment of time as you would normally, meaning you can age any amount of time in what, to the rest of us, seems as a day. In other words, you can fit any number of days in a single one. Only when you decide to not perform the spell again will you move along the time stream with the rest of us."

"Wow…" the possibilities opened themselves up in Justin's mind, and he realized that this was perhaps the greatest discovery he'd made in his eighteen years of existence.

"You must be careful to plan your days, however. You cannot do the same thing in the same place at the same time as one of your previous versions, since you'll be occupying that space. The laws of magic do not allow for objects to occupy the same space at the same time."

"How do you mean?"

The old man sighed, then produced a piece of parchment, which he began to fold, accordion-style. "Think of this piece of parchment as a year of your life. The more you fold in one area, that is, in one day, the shorter the rest of the year becomes relative to the rest of the universe. Likewise, each fold represents an iteration of the spell and thus the day. The more folds you make in one place, the more versions of yourself you will see at one time. They exist in the same time frame, but they still cannot occupy the same space; therefore, you cannot go to sleep in the same place you did in any of the previous versions, since past versions of yourself will be sleeping. This does, however, produce a beneficial side effect for physical training; you can spar against past versions of yourself, as long as they were sparring as well."

"This is… incredible…" Justin whispered in awe. "What do I have to do?"

"I will teach you the spell, and then you will use it. You will use it as many times as you feel you can, but you must be sure to rest or you will burn out and lose time. Take your repeated days to learn everything you can in this library, to practice your spellwork, your mana-gathering, and your physical training. In the space of a single day, you can fit a year's worth of training, and you will be exactly where you need to be in order to walk the Planes." Sentir beamed with pride and anticipation. "Now, here is exactly what you must do…"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

And that is all! Please review, those are nice. I realize this is kind of a slow chapter, but believe me it is critical, so let me know how I did. And for the time-reversing, I kind of expanded the idea of the time-warping spells from the Magic The Gathering game, which let you take another turn before your opponent, and extrapolated the idea out into a workable story device. Hope it worked!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello again, everyone! Sorry for the long absence, but life is hectic, and writer's block is never a good thing to wrestle with either.

This next chapter will utilize a partial time-skip, since I don't feel I need to dedicate as much detail to Justin's time-bending a single day over and over.

I don't own WOWP or Magic the Gathering.

With that, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

_Day 1- first time through_

Justin tried one more time to focus the necessary mana in his hand, the faint blue light swirling in his palm. As he gathered the mana, he then held it steady while concentrating on the exact moment he wanted to return to. He felt a slight gust of wind, and then looked around. He was in the exact spot he was before. He checked his watch. It read six hours prior to when he'd looked at it last, right before he'd cast the spell. He mentally cheered, then set to work on his mana-gathering skills.

_Day 1- eighth time through_

After having spent an entire week exhausting himself practicing mana-collection and spell-casting, Justin finally decided to collapse and sleep. He didn't wake up for two days.

_Day 3_- _first time through_

Justin awoke to find that Sentir had prepared him some food. He ate it quickly, then rose and planned his day, which would actually turn out to be about twelve (he lost count). This time, he thought, he would search the scroll archives for artifice spells. And maybe how to conjure some food…

_Day 12- ninth time through_

Justin could feel the fatigue catching up to him, even though he usually spent two actual days resting for every one day he spent repeating. _Perhaps if I repeat my sleep days as well…_ he thought as he drifted off into sleep.

_Day 18- sixth time through_

Justin was on the verge of collapse, but with Sentir's help he had finally learned all the blue spells the old sage had to offer, including spells to unwind magic spells before they were cast, spells to return summons and artifacts to the aether, spells to reverse time, spells to copy oneself or other beings… everything. And he remembered it all, thanks to a combination of incredibly hard work, studying, and of course, his amazing mind.

As he lay back on the ground, panting from his latest effort, a powerful spell that would completely unmake all spells in the immediate area, Sentir appeared in his vision above him.

"Excellent, Justin! Now we need to work on summons!"

"…_huff_… Summons?" Justin gasped in disbelief.

"Of course! You don't expect to fight all your battles yourself, do you?" Sentir grinned down at him.

"Actually… I kinda had…" Justin replied, dreading what would inevitably come next.

"Well, my boy, it's time to start over. Big day ahead of you today! Hahaha!" Sentir laughed at his little joke.

Justin sighed, pushed himself up off the ground, focused his mana and performed the time warping spell.

_Day 31_-_first (and only)_ _time through_

_At last!_ Justin thought. _I've finally finished. Every scroll in the library… every spell Sentir knows… I'm finally finished!_

"Well done, Justin. Well done. You've learned everything I can teach you. And it only took you a year!" Sentir beamed with pride.

"Wait… a year?" Justin thought it through for a moment "… 12 times through a single day… and thirty days… yeah, just short of a year." He stopped. "Wow. I'm a year older already and it only feels like a month. It's only _been_ a month."

"Indeed my dear boy. It's time you moved on. It's time for you to planeswalk away to your next destination… wherever that may be."

"But… but _how?_ The only time I've planeswalked was when my spark ignited. I don't know how to planeswalk voluntarily!" Justin threw his hands up in frustration.

"Well, my dear boy, this will take a while. A day or so. But you _can_ and you _will_ planeswalk. You will plunge into the Blind Eternities and survive. You must, it is your destiny!" Sentir stomped his foot for emphasis.

"Teach me," Justin said simply. He sat down at Sentir's feet and listened intently to all the old man had to say.

The next day, Justin packed his backpack that he had created during his year-month with Sentir with a couple of books of notes he had written in that time, a couple of nuggets of something Sentir called _darksteel, _a supposedly indestructible metal, several days' worth of food, his wand, and a skin of water Sentir had procured.

As he left the tower for the snowy plains outside, Sentir stood in the doorway and waved farewell to him. "Good luck, Justin!" the old man called. "Go forth and become what you are destined to be!"

Justin waved back, then muttered under his breath, "whatever that is…"

Then, just as he had learned, he focused all his attention on flaring the spark in his chest. As he felt the fiery heat once again, he then attempted to focus his mind on going somewhere, but he had never been anywhere but Earth and this plane of Geeratia, so the next thing he knew he was plunging into the Blind Eternities, not knowing where he would end up.

There it is, the penultimate chapter (for now)!

I've read a Magic the Gathering book in the time since I wrote the last chapter; research and accuracy is important to me. That's part of the reason this chapter took so long; the other reasons being schoolwork, writer's block, and a general hectic-ness of life.

Please review! Whether it's good or bad, whether I'm doing it right or wrong, it's nice to know somebody's reading this story! Also, let me know what I can do to improve the story; I will do whatever I can to fix the problems.

With that said, I bid thee farewell until the intermission, at which point I will be transitioning to a new story called _Justin Russo, Monster Hunter_. This will be a crossover between Monster Hunter (the video game), Magic: The Gathering (though to a lesser extent), and of course, WOWP. If you're envisioning Justin as the lame monster hunter he was in the series, fear not! You can find some great videos out there of what Monster Hunter really is.

After I finish JRMH, I will resume this story where JRMH leaves off, so there will eventually be chapters for this story later on.


	6. Intermission and AN

And here is the intermission for Justin Russo, Planeswalker!

This is the last chapter that I will be posting for a while; the next piece of the story takes place in the new story I'm writing called _Justin Russo, Monster Hunter_. After I finish with that, I will resume this story where the other finishes, so there is, in effect, a large timebreak between this and the next chapter here. In other words, finish this, go read the other story, then come back and go to the next chapter. Otherwise, the rest of the story will make very little sense.

Also, I don't own WOWP, Magic the Gathering, or Monster Hunter

That said, here's the intermission!

Justin woke again.

And again, he found himself face-down in a drift of snow.

_Damn, I am getting really sick of the snow._

He pushed himself to his feet, his backpack still intact and attached to his back. He shucked the pack, rummaged through it to make sure he still had everything he'd left Geeratia with, and then took in his surroundings: a snow-covered mountain, overlooking a grassy green plain below, the wind blowing the dry white powdery snow around and around, into his face. As he pulled his jacket of canvas more tightly around him, he set off in the direction of the grassy plain.

Little did he know that two eyes were watching him with a feral hunger.

Ok, short chapter, but it's an intermission. Deal with it

Remember to find _Justin Russo, Monster Hunter_ in my profile to pick up the story from here. If you want to just kind of figure out what happened through context, you can keep reading from here, assuming there are any more chapters to read (which there won't be for a while).

TTFN: Ta Ta for now!


End file.
